


Домой

by MarvellousPinecone



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, пропущенная сцена, семейная встреча, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvellousPinecone/pseuds/MarvellousPinecone
Summary: Она выглядела не так, какой Эми уже привыкла её видеть. Чёрный строгий костюм сильно контрастировал с её обычно вызывающими нарядами, но главным было не это. Вся её напускная самоуверенность, игривая весёлость и загадочность слетели, как шелуха. Перед Эми стояла растерянная смущённая женщина. Старше её на вид лет на десять, на самом же деле — более чем на полвека. Её дочь. Её подруга детства.





	Домой

Эми увидела вспышку в саду краем глаза. Когда постоянно чего-то ждёшь, чего-то ищешь, быстро учишься замечать вещи краем глаза.

В саду, спиной к дому, стояла фигура в ладном тёмном костюме, увенчанная копной песочных кудрей. Образ, который ещё недавно вызывал недоумение и лёгкое раздражение, а теперь казался самым родным и долгожданным.

Чашка выпала из рук и, чудом не разбившись, со звоном покатилась по кухонному полу, а Эми рванулась к заднему входу, совершенно не слыша окрик Рори.

Она замерла на пороге, вцепившись в дверной косяк.

Ривер обернулась.

Она выглядела не так, какой Эми уже привыкла её видеть. Чёрный строгий костюм сильно контрастировал с её обычно вызывающими нарядами, но главным было не это. Вся её напускная самоуверенность, игривая весёлость и загадочность слетели, как шелуха. Перед Эми стояла растерянная смущённая женщина. Старше её на вид лет на десять, на самом же деле — более чем на полвека. Её дочь. Её подруга детства.

Ривер нервно сжимала в руках потрёпанную синюю книгу, заложив пальцем страницу.

— Эми, — робко начала она. — Я не совсем уверена, где… когда мы. Когда мы виделись в последний раз?

— Германия, — автоматически ответила Эми, — Тысяча девятьсот тридцать восьмой. Две недели назад.

Она никак не могла перестать разглядывать Ривер. Всё в её образе кололо глаз. Эми понимала механизмы превращения Повелителей Времени, осознавала рационально, что та, что стоит перед ней — та же Мелс, с которой Эми росла двадцать лет своей жизни, та же малышка Мелоди, времени с которой было так мало. Но она всё равно не могла связать образ подруги детства, взбалмошной и безрассудной, с этой отчуждённой женщиной, прячущейся за коварными улыбками и синей обложкой.

Только теперь та не казалась такой чужой.

— Я уж боялась, что промахнулась сильнее. Я ещё не до конца разобралась с этой штукой, — с заметным облегчением проговорила Ривер, сверкнув манипулятором на запястье. — Я только что с вашей свадьбы. Если верить моим записям, для вас это уже было.

— Да, — глухо ответила Эми.

Она всё никак не могла заставить себя оторваться от косяка.

Вдруг Ривер как-то обмякла.

— Прости, — тихо произнесла она, и слова еле донеслись до Эми с разделявшего их расстояния. — Я ужасно вела себя тогда… после регенерации. Я оставила вас с Рори в опасности…

Ривер подняла глаза, и Эми показалось, что в душе что-то сдвинулось. Потому что это были совершенно знакомые глаза.

***

 

Одним тёмным промозглым вечером, когда Мелс влипла особенно по-крупному, и Эми снова пришлось её выручать, они торчали на улице после визита в полицейский участок, потому что Мелс совсем не хотелось идти домой, а Эми не могла оставить её одну.

Эми вдохновенно отчитывала Мелс, расхаживая по лужам в кедах, уже не заботясь ни о чём из-за гремучей смеси злости, тревоги и облегчения.

— Почему ты постоянно так делаешь? — обращалась она к сидящей на скамейке и, как казалось, совершенно безразличной Мелс. — Почему не можешь просто вести себя как нормальный человек? Ты понимаешь, что это опасно? И я, и Рори, мы беспокоимся о тебе. А что если однажды ты попадёшь в тюрьму или умрёшь, например? Что мы будем делать? Ты вообще слушаешь меня, Мелоди?

И она повернулась, чтобы укоризненно посмотреть той в глаза. И встретила взгляд. Полный осознания, и вины, и тоски. Взгляд той, кто расстроила кого-то очень важного и только сейчас это поняла.

— Правда? — хрипло спросила Мелс.

— Что? — не сразу поняла Эми.

— Вы правда беспокоитесь за меня?

Эми поражённо хлопала глазами.

— Конечно.

— Я всегда думала что вам всё равно, — Мелс стрельнула глазами. — Что вы просто переживаете о том, что я вас позорю, что…

Она не договорила и шмыгнула носом. В тени, упавшей ей лицо, когда она отвернулась, Эми разглядела блестящие полоски слёз.

— Мелс, — только и могла проговорить Эми.

По правде говоря, она всегда верила, что это Мелс было всё равно. Та была старше на полгода — огромная разница, когда знаешь кого-то с шести лет — но при этом никогда не пыталась командовать. Эми смутно знала, что Мелс живёт с бабушкой, или тётей, или кем-то ещё, постоянно попадает в неприятности и не боится и не слушается никого из взрослых. Кроме Эми. Эми пришлось научиться журить, воспитывать, поощрять и говорить «Мелоди» вместо «Мелс» особым голосом, не предвещающим ничего хорошего. Но при этом никогда не могла остановить выходки подруги.

И теперь, стоя в мокрых кедах и свитере с каким-то ребячливым мультяшным принтом перед Мелс, она осознала, кем была для неё всё это время. Взрослой, ответственной, заботливой подругой. Старшей сестрой. Может, даже матерью?

Эми в несколько шагов преодолела расстояние до скамейки и сжала Мелс в объятиях.

— Конечно, мы волнуемся за тебя, — бормотала Эми, а Мелс отчаянно цеплялась за рукав её свитера, вжавшись заплаканным лицом в её плечо. — Ты же моя лучшая подруга. Ну что я буду делать без тебя? Что Рори будет без тебя делать? Да мы оба с ума сходим от беспокойства, когда ты пропадаешь.

Конечно, в тот вечер Мелс пообещала быть осторожнее. Конечно, все её выходки не прекратились. И конечно, Эми не перестала ругать её, но с тех пор будто стена между ними, о существовании которой они не догадывались, рухнула.

***

 

Теперь, столько лет спустя, с другого лица на Эми смотрели те же виноватые глаза. И она снова не смогла просто стоять на месте.

Она почти сбежала с крыльца и обняла Ривер. Та совсем по-детски вцепилась пальцами в блузку Эми и так же, как тогда, зарылась лицом в её плечо. Эми снова остро почувствовала всю неестественность и непривычность в этой женщине. От Мелс обычно пахло дешёвой косметикой и бензином. Ривер же в своих кудрях носила запах озона от манипулятора временной воронки и тёплого песка. И всё же…

— Всё хорошо, — бормотала Эми, поглаживая свою подругу, свою дочь — Мелоди или Ривер, неважно — по волосам. — Я уверена, ты не виновата ни в чём. Это всё регенерация, или промывка мозгов, или…

Ривер всхлипнула и сильнее обняла Эми.

— Для меня это было давно, — прошептала она. — Я слабо помню, что тогда думала, может, это была программа. А может, я просто бросила вас с умирающим Доктором на руках, — Ривер сотряс ещё один приступ рыданий.

— Всё обошлось, — успокаивала её Эми.

Она сама почувствовала укол стыда, вспоминая свою радость, когда Ривер передала Доктору то странное сияние и тот почти сразу вскочил, поднимая на руки лишившуюся чувств Ривер. Но она же тогда не понимала, что это значит для Ривер лишение всех её будущих жизней. Или всё же догадывалась?

— А почему давно? — спросила Эми, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечь Ривер от тяжёлых мыслей. — Что случилось, пока мы не виделись?

— Я не знаю, что можно рассказывать, а что ещё для вас не произошло, — ответила Ривер, вытирая слёзы и пытаясь снова нацепить на себя всезнающий сосредоточенный образ. — Но, в двух словах, я успела защитить докторскую диссертацию по археологии, меня нашёл Доктор, а потом мне пришлось раздобыть манипулятор временной воронки и мчаться к вам на помощь с концом света, — она слабо улыбнулась. — Пришлось взорвать целую Вселенную, чтобы я смогла вернуться домой.

Ривер окинула взглядом дом. Не тот, в котором в детстве проводила практически всё время. Всё равно считавшийся домом, потому что там были Рори и Эми.

Рори выглянул из дверного проёма и так же замер.

Эми поманила его рукой.

— Иди сюда, — улыбнулась она. — Мелоди вернулась.


End file.
